Summer Addiction
by silver moon droplet
Summary: honourable mention: yuffieaxel: it was all about seasalt icecream, they just happend to be in line with each other.


A/n: what can I say about this fic here well…for starters it's for **olette's memories** contest it say yay to the criteria so I met it. Looking upon it now I say not one of my best but not one of my worse either.

Disclaimer: I claim you not Kingdom Hearts….-goes sulks into Axel keychain-

**Question: **

"**Do you believe in love at first site?"**

**.Y**u**f**f**i**e.

She glared at him. The bastard, who did that red-headed, cocky, son of a bitch think he was? He took the last sea-salt ice-cream! She wanted to slam her Shuriken into his skull. He did it on purpose, that fiend!

_**.F**l**a**s**h**b**a**c**k**._

It was on the faithful day that Sora had come back from Twilight Town that he had brought the Radiant Garden Restoration Committee the wonderful substance that was a Twilight favorite, sea-salt ice-cream. Yuffie was instantly addicted, from there on she would 'borrow' Cid's Gummi Ship and head out to Twilight Town. There, she were devour as many as her stomach would allow and then go home. It wasn't until the day that she met an Organization member that Yuffie's life got a little more interesting.

_**.A**x**e**l_

Standing behind him in the line that served the addicting ice-cream, she began to hum. The man in front her shut his eyes in irritation, clenching his fist and gritting his teeth, he was in a very bad mood and the humming wasn't helping it get any better. He turned off to face or happily burn the irritation, but when he saw her he couldn't help but laugh causing the girl to look at him.

"What's so funny?" she asked, curious to get in on the joke.

When he only returned a smile and turned around very rudely, she put her hands on hips.

"Asshole," she muttered, and then she returned to her business.

The forever line of doom, seemed liked it would never end. Axel sighed bored; he probably should have left right then and there.

"What's on your mind?" Yuffie asked she too was suffering from the agony that was boredom.

"Why do you care?"

"Just wondering…"

He looked to the line in front of him; it didn't seem to be going anywhere anytime soon, sighing he gave in. "A friend,"

Yuffie nodded. "I thought so, well, she's lucky to have you."

"Wait….what?"

"It's about a girl isn't it?"

"No."

"Oh…well…sorry then, I'm sure you'll find someone."

"Who said I needed a girl!"

"Oh! Then your gay…that makes perfect sense!"

"What the hell!"

"Well….you said you didn't need a girl…"

"That doesn't mean I'm gay."

"So are you?"

"No!"

"There's nothing wrong with it, gosh, homophobe."

"I never said there was!"

"But you implied it."

"Who the hell are you?" Axel asked pissed with this girl, who was smiling like a maniac.

"I'm the Great Ninja Yuffie!" she proclaimed, causing some people to look at her.

"Really?"

She nodded, "So you have heard of me then!"

"No…ninjas aren't worth shit."

"WHAT!"

He smirked "Pirates now there's something."

She twitched and then laughed. "So you caught on to my game, then?"

"Anything to pass the time,"

They both laughed at the invisible deal they made. If only it would last forever.

_.Y**u**f**f**i**e.**_

She talked to him about the most _random_ things and he oddly stay in the conversation long enough to fight the boredom away. The line was slowly disappearing, but neither noticed. It wasn't until the young lad said something killing the moment.

"Hey Mister, can I get you some ice-cream?"

"Yeah kid, one sea-salt."

A moment that was never really there, they were still strangers she didn't even know his name.

"Yuffie?"

"Hm?"

"It was nice talking to you…you're an _interesting_ person."

"What's your name?"

"Axel. Got it memorized?"

"By heart," She smiled at him.

He walked off when the kid handed his ice-cream. He was gone….not yet he was going…forever.

She turned to see the closed sign on the stand, the ice-cream she loved was sold out. She knew who to kill, she chased after him.

_**Always, always, always, always, always, always,  
I just can't live without you...  
I love you. **_

_**I hate you.**_

_**I can't get around you.  
I breathe you.**_

_**I taste you.**_

_**I can't live without you.**_

_.A**x**e**l**._

"God Yuffie, it's only ice-cream," holding it over the ninja's head.

"But I want it!" she pouted.

He took a bite out of it, smirking he asked "How bad?"

Her chocolate brown eyes watched him, painfully eat her beloved addiction. Until the last bite she stole it, with a kiss.

She had a new addiction.

Y**u**f**f**ie & **A**x**e**l.

"**Do you believe in love at first site?"**

"**I can't say I do." **

"**Oh…" **

"**Love at first bite would fit for us." **

It was like he always he a heart, it was just hiding with her.

_**I will never know myself until I do this on my own  
cuz I will never feel anything else until my wounds are healed  
I will never be anything til I break away from me  
I will break away. I'll find myself today. **_

A/n: Axel is so OOC...so is Yuffie...sorry...Yuffie and Axel simply crack, I love this pairing but I can't say this went over to well. It's not bad but it's nor good either just somewhere in between I guess.

First Set of Lyrics: Salvia **_"Always." _**

Second Set of Lyrics: **_"Somewhere I belong."_**

Two very good songs. That I like a lot. Anyways. Please leave a review I wanna know how I did. I shall give you a cookie!! P.s sorry if I offended anyone by the "bothersome argument" Yuffie was just trying to piss him off also heh none of the betas in the world were in and i proof read this about three times. so um sorry if the grammar isn't the best I tried really hard on it. Alright get your cookies -points to the review button-


End file.
